Entangled
by kogasgal27
Summary: Why does Dearka end up coming back to the ZAFT force after he defected? Did his ideals and morals regarding Coordinators and Naturals change after being with the Archangel? Was there a reason he went back… or maybe a person? dearkaXyzak


Entangled

Yzak Joule landed the Duel back inside his spacecraft and let a huge sigh leave his mouth. He pulled off the red ZAFT helmet and stared down at his hands. They had done it; everyone together. They had stopped the nuclear missiles from hitting the PLANTs and stopped Genesis from firing off a third time. It wasn't exactly the cleanest way it could have been done but hopefully it was enough.

Unclenching his fists, he pushed the button to unlock his cockpit and then held onto the wire that lowered him to the ground. He dropped his helmet letting it fall to the ground just to levitate upwards again from the decreased gravity. All the soldiers were running around ruthlessly in search of something to do. Yzak felt the pull of the ship as it started to descend into the home base's gravitational force.

Once changed into his standard elite, red ZAFT uniform he walked to the window. He placed his hand, palm against the glass and watched the Kusanagi, Eternal, and Archangel. _Dearka._

Dearka was on the Archangel. He'd seen to it himself to make sure his long time friend had safely boarded the ship. How Yzak longed to have stayed with him and make sure his injuries had been taken care of properly, but he couldn't. No matter what and above all else he was a ZAFT soldier. Even if the ideals and visions got skewed it was his responsibility to turn them back onto the right path. But he needed Dearka here with him if he wanted any hope of achieving that goal.

The sediment hit him like a ton of bricks. He'd never _needed_ anyone before. He could do anything and everything by himself. Finally the ship was docked. Yzak rushed off to the salutes of other soldiers, he barely had time to put his pale hand up in a response before he was already on to the next section. The young Coordinator had to get to his room and send a transmission to the Archangel. He had to speak to Dearka before the chance was gone. There was no way that Dearka would actually stay with that ship, was there? He had to come back to the PLANTs, his home, to his family; he needed to come back to ZAFT but most importantly he needed to come back to Yzak.

As he was walking through the hall a flash of startling silver caught his eye. He quickly turned down the last corridor and saw his mother, at gun point being taken away.

Rage quickly clouded his mind before he could think better of the situation and he demanded, "What are you doing?"

The guards looked up at him in surprise.

"Yzak!" his mother said in obvious relief.

"Unhand her at once," Yzak yelled while advancing on them.

"That's impossible. The acting Chairman Eileen Canaver has ordered her arrest effective immediately," one of the guards replied.

"Yzak it's alright. I'm so glad to see you're back safely. I made my own decisions; I don't want you to get involved in all this right now."

Yzak glared at the guards in absolute hatred and moved as if to grab his mother's arm.

The guard instantly shifted his gun at Yzak's chest, "Don't take one step more."

"Tsk," Yzak growled about to open his mouth to have a select few choice words thrown at the guard when his mother cut him off.

"Please don't, Yzak. We'll handle all this later. For now, step aside," Ezalia Joule attempted to sooth her son's temper.

He stepped to the side but the glare never left his features. As his mother and the guards continued down the hallway he watched them until they turned left and he could no longer observe. Anger swept through him in blazing hot waves and his fists clenched at his sides. What was he supposed to do now?

Turning on his heel he quickly moved down the opposite hallway and entered the barracks. Yzak entered a room at random and was pleased to notice no occupancy. He shifted the monitor on and opened a transmission to the Archangel. _Please_ he thought desperately, _Dearka._

* * *

Miriallia Haw's headset beeped at the transmission that just popped up onto the screen. She glanced towards the empty Captain's chair. Right after the Genesis had been destroyed Murrue Ramius had fled the bridge; most likely to mourn the death of Mu La Flaga in private.

"Miriallia Haw, Archangel. Go ahead."

"Ah," came the slightly baffled reply, "Yzak Joule. I'd like to speak to the pilot of the Buster, if possible?"

Miriallia's eyes went wide for a moment but she quickly recovered, "Transferring you to his private quarters now."

The blue-eyed silver haired boy, with a long scar down the center of his face nodded thanks in reply.

Dearka Elsman had just thrown himself onto the cot in the room when the screen monitor beeped, showing an incoming transmission. He looked at it in surprised curiosity but got up nonetheless. What he had not expected was to see Yzak's face pop up across from his.

"Yzak!" he practically yelped.

"Dearka, I'm glad to see you're alright."

Dearka touched the bandage wrapped around his head and let a cocky grin grace his features, "It was just a scratch. Thanks to you it was nothing more serious."

Yzak gave him a sad smile. It was probably the most vulnerable Dearka had ever seen his best friend. The cocky grin fell away from his lips and he unconsciously leaned closer to the screen, "What is it?"

He had no idea what was going on at the PLANTs but he was sure everything was going to be chaos. It would probably be no different in Orb and with the Earth Alliance but he literarily had no idea what was going to happen.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"What do you mean," the tanned, blonde boy asked a little dumbfounded.

"I mean what the hell is your plan now, you moron!" Yzak yelled his temper snapping.

Dearka shook his head in exacerbation but secretly he was relieved to see a little bit of that old spark of Yzak's in front of him, "I don't know."

"How can you not know?!"

"It means I have no idea where we go from here!" Dearka barked back.

"I need you," Yzak whispered.

Dearka's eyes widened marginally, "What did you say?"

"My mother's been arrested. The PLANTs are in disarray. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. And I said I need you."

Yzak had never said anything like this to him before. Usually his best friend had a feisty attitude and was quick to anger and strike out. Dearka had always been the only one able to calm down Yzak's raging temper although that didn't mean Yzak especially needed him or anything. They had been good friends for years and they understood each other in a way not everyone achieves. But he was looking at him with such pleading honesty that Dearka almost jumped up from his chair to run there if he could. Yzak needed him. He _needed_ him. Yzak never needed anyone.

"Yzak…"

Before Dearka could give his reply, the door swished open behind Yzak. The pale, silver haired boy turned to look behind him and then was grabbed roughly by two of the soldiers that had just entered.

"What the hell are you doing?" he tried to rip his arm from the guard's grip. When that didn't work he spat venomously, "Take your hands off me immediately."

"By order of acting Chairman Eileen Canaver you're being arrested for aiding and abetting."

"What the hell did you just say, you imbecile?!" Yzak screamed in disbelief right before Dearka watched astonished as his friend was unceremoniously yanked from the room and then the transmission instantaneously cut out.

What the hell was going on? And what was that all about? Yzak was being arrested for aiding and abetting what exactly? All these questions kept floating around in his head before he even knew what to do.

Dearka jumped from his seat a little too quickly and the blood started to pound in his head. He placed his hand against the left side of his injured head and took a moment to breath. If he didn't regain control of himself then he would be no good to anyone. After a moment he ran his hands through his blonde curls to calm himself and moved to the sliding door, the bridge being his destination. When he got there he noticed that the Captain's chair was still empty. He vaguely remembered Captain Ramius screaming and crying after the Strike had been destroyed and bowed his head for a moment. He had liked the old guy that had piloted the Gundam after Kira had received the Freedom.

Instead of the Captain, Dearka made his way over to Arnold Neumann, the guy who was at the Archangel's controls. Before he reached the spot though he heard Miriallia speak to him, "Did you get to talk with your friend?"

"Huh?" Dearka answered stupidly.

"Your friend, I assumed. He sent a transmission and I transferred it to you."

"I spoke to him but it's not good at all. Looks like things are a bit crazy within ZAFT. I need to get over there right away," Dearka turned to Arnold, "is there anyway I can get to the ZAFT headquarters?"

Arnold Neumann and Miriallia Haw both stared at Dearka Elsman in disbelief.

* * *

Yzak's slim hands were wrapped in his hair and periodically he gave it a vicious tug just to make sure this was real. It had already been a couple hours since his transmission with Dearka and things were not looking good. He knew ZAFT was in bad shape but barging into the room and arresting him on the spot seemed rather extreme. He hadn't even done anything, damn it! All he did was be a good soldier and follow orders. Maybe he had strayed from the orders a little bit there at the end but he wasn't the only one. Everyone had seemed utterly shocked and confused by the orders of Patrick Zala. The blue eyed Coordinator shook his head once again in utter denial.

This was the worst case scenario. His mother was imprisoned right along with him and his only standing hope was probably already heading back to Earth with his new crew on his new ship, the Archangel. Letting out a defeated sigh, Yzak finally started to think back on everything that had happened to him in the past couple of months.

Everything had been, if not easy, manageable and companionable when it had been the four ZAFT pilots on the spaceship with their Gundams (not that he would _ever_ admit it to Athrun). Back then he knew exactly what he was supposed to be doing, killing the enemy, the Naturals. They were fighting to protect the PLANTs and who was to say that wasn't the true reason for their fight at the time? On Earth when it was just himself and the amethyst eyed, blonde boy he had really enjoyed the time. They had gotten a little time to relax and although he knew he was wound as tight as a cord waiting to hear anything about the Strike, it had been nice (once again not that he would _ever_ admit that). Frustrating to no end and infuriating when things didn't go their way, but being with Dearka had eased the blow immensely. After Nicol had died, things started to slowly change, though he hadn't really realized it at the time. Once they lost Dearka and Athrun transferred, everything changed for Yzak. The Duel pilot had never felt so alone before. Fighting just didn't have the same appeal to him anymore. He wasn't sure if it was because he no longer had someone guarding his back, and therefore meaning he didn't really have anyone to protect either; or that killing adversaries barely able to combat back had lost his interest. Either way, getting into the Duel during the battles had gotten harder and harder for the Coordinator each time.

When Yzak saw the Buster at the abandoned colony he couldn't contain the hatred he had for the person piloting it. The rage he felt was beyond measure and now as he sits in this cell all alone he finally wonders if there was more to that hatred and rage. He had been absolutely thrilled to realize that the pilot of the Buster had never changed, that his long time best friend was actually perfectly alright and inside. But deep down he had felt such a huge pang of betrayal as well. If Dearka had been alive and well all that time, why had he never returned to the ZAFT's force? His family and friends all lived on the PLANTs and that's what they were all fighting to protect, wasn't it? And most of all, why hadn't Dearka come back… to him?

"Shit," Yzak cursed at the empty space, "I think you mean more to me then I ever realized, Dearka you bastard."

He got up from the cot and with no other way to let out his anger he smashed his fist against the aluminum steel wall. The jolt went up the pale boy's arm and he felt it all the way to his bones. Turning his hand he observed his knuckles to see the detriment and grimaced. They were raw and bleeding slightly from the force, but there was no permanent damage that he could feel. The pain brought him back to reality about his situation. He shook Dearka from his mind for the moment and tried to clear his head. If he didn't figure out something to do soon there would probably be no opportunity to save himself.

* * *

Dearka wasn't exactly sure how he had smooth talked his way into getting one of the Kusanagi's neutral grasper jets (he was pretty sure Athrun and Kira had helped him in that aspect), but he was beyond relieved. Being on his way back to the PLANTs was bittersweet, but more appealing and necessary now that he knew Yzak was in trouble and needed him. Things were definitely going to be crazy and difficult but he would do anything for his friend. Absolutely anything.

The purple-eyed Coordinator pulled the joy stick towards his stomach as he entered one of the space hangers on Aprilius One and moved the jet in for a perfect landing. He watched as ZAFT soldiers scurried around the area doing, this, that, and the other thing; seemingly oblivious to the fact that an unauthorized craft just landed inside. The PLANTs were obviously in worse shape than he had initially thought. Stealthily he opened the cockpit and hopped out; glad he had thought to put his ZAFT pilot suit on before he rushed out. Dearka just walked on by like he was exactly where he was supposed to be and barely anyone gave him a second look.

Getting through the general hanger and corridors was rather easy when you were in a ZAFT uniform and had a military ID number that just happened to still be active (he wondered vaguely if Yzak had anything to do with that), but getting into the cell blocks would pose more of a problem. Only officials and selected military personnel and guards were allowed access, obviously to stop things like what Dearka was planning and or attempting to do. He observed the officers wearily for a while and then finally decided on a guard who looked a little young and confused, he was wandering around the corridors seemingly in a daze. He had the special key card that authorized entrance to the cells so that was the deciding factor for the tanned boy. Quickly shifting is weight, Dearka grabbed hold of the guards jacket and manhandled him into an empty hallway, keeping his arms around the guard's neck in a choke hold. After a minute or two the guard went slack and Dearka knew he'd lost consciousness. The blonde hurriedly yanked off his pilot suit and traded clothes with the man lying at his feet. Thankfully the boy hadn't been too much smaller than him and although the uniform was snug it wasn't unbearably small.

He strolled out of his hiding place, glancing behind him as the maintenance closet door swished closed hiding the unconscious man inside. Dearka pulled out the key card and swiped it at the door. To his utmost relief it opened smoothly and he slipped inside without anyone batting an eye at him. The blonde boy just walked down the hallway as if that was exactly where he was supposed to be. Discreetly his purple eyes scanned inside each cell, looking for a certain pale someone.

After about ten minutes of continuing down this walkway and into the next he started to lose hope. If Yzak was not here Dearka would be at a total and complete loss as of what to do next. The only other area was in the high-tech prison across the compound which was usually meant for people who committed genocide, had homicidal tendencies, horrendous crimes, and public officials. He didn't think his friend fit into any of those categories. Finally in the second to last cell on the left he saw a thin pale man on a cot and a flash of silver.

"Yzak!" Dearka whispered in delight.

The boy's head popped up at the sound of his name and he just barely stopped himself from yelling out in surprise.

He quickly swallowed and then whispered back, "Dearka. What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I came here to rescue you of course," Dearka responded as he started to jimmy the lock.

"Idiot," Yzak breathed affectionately.

Dearka glanced around him, expecting a guard to walk by at any moment while he continued to work on the lock.

Yzak got up from his cot and moved to the bars, "How did you even manage to get back? And why?"

Purple eyes moved up to meet the turquoise blue ones, "Because you needed me."

The silver haired Coordinator felt his cheeks flame in response, but there was nothing he could say or do because it was the truth. He just grunted in answer and grabbed hold of the bars, looking left and then right. After another moment the door popped open with a loud sound and the jail's barred door swung open.

Hurriedly Yzak placed both his hands on Dearka's shoulders and stared straight at his best friend, "Thank you for coming for me."

Dearka took Yzak's left hand in his right and then pulled him towards the end of the hallway and glanced around the corner. His head quickly popped back and he looked in the other direction, the telltale sign that someone was heading down that corridor.

"Okay, okay," Dearka mumbled to himself as he pushed Yzak down the third and last row of cell blocks. He turned back and threw the one and only pillow under the one and only blanket in the cell Yzak had just vacated and closed the door as quietly as possible.

Just then the officer turned down his block and looked around, "What was that clinking sound I heard? Did you hear it?"

"Yes I heard it down at the end of the hall, Sir," Dearka responded efficiently giving the ZAFT salute as the word sir tumbled from his mouth.

The man hurried past Dearka, not finding anything wrong with the statement. The blonde turned and grabbed Yzak's hand again yanking him from the hiding spot and headed towards the first cell block row. His hypothesis was that if the officer didn't see anything at the end he would turn down the last block he hadn't checked, giving himself and his partner just enough time to run down the first hallway and make it to the door. He started his quiet jog down the way, Yzak following perfectly in his footsteps with the lightness of a cat. Thankfully Dearka's hand was only trembling slightly and he had enough willpower to swipe them out of the secure cell block and out into the hallway.

Rapidly the duo moved through the maze-like passageways until Dearka pushed them into a room in the girls section of the barracks.

"And how the hell are we going to get off this base?"

"My aircraft from the Kusanagi is in the hanger, you think we can make it to Martius Ten or Aprilius Two?" Dearka wondered.

"You think it's still going to be there?"

"ZAFT looks to be in worse shape then either of us first thought. I mean you think we would ever have been able to pull off that escape if they weren't in total disarray?"

Yzak looked thoughtful for a moment, "Everything they've been doing they've been saying by order of acting Chairman Canaver. I wonder if there's someone else pulling the strings that we don't know about. It does seem real convenient and I don't see Counsel Woman Canaver being this strict and disorderly with her orders. This would be the opportune moment for someone to make some major changes."

"Well do you think changes are so bad?"

"If they result in the arrest of my mother and me then my answer is yes."

"Fair enough," Dearka consented, "So then what's your opinion on us getting out of this situation?"

"I think we need to hijack one of the ZAFT graspers or GINNs so we don't bring too much unnecessary attention to ourselves when we try to enter one of the other colonies."

Dearka couldn't argue with that logic in the slightest. He opened the computer screen and watched as his best friend started hacking into the security cameras and the cameras in the hanger to gather information to work out their great escape. The Buster pilot couldn't deny that it felt amazing to be back at Yzak's side, especially when he was formulating a plan to save them from these military problems. He also observed wearily that although Yzak was still volatile, his attitude and temper seemed to have mellowed out exponentially.

A few minutes later Yzak slammed his hand onto the keyboard and brought the blonde back from the wild musings in his head, "Let's go."

* * *

Yzak watched Dearka out of the corner of his eye while his long time friend moved the ZAFT shuttle into the port at Aprilius Two. No one gave them any trouble after they docked and they easily booked a room in a non-military hotel.

Once Yzak was inside he started pacing the room; to the window, past the bed, bathroom to the right then the main door. He turned on his heel with the military swagger of years experience and repeated the route; bathroom to the left, past the bed, and straight forward to the window. Right now the main factors on his mind was what they were going to do, who was in control of the ZAFT military and what he was going to do about his mother. Obviously she had not been in the same cell block or Dearka would have gotten her out too. He wasn't at all surprised to learn she was in the high security building on the far side of the space station; Ezalia Joule was a public official after all.

Dearka had collapsed on the bed without preamble. He had been going nonstop, fighting in the Buster, his injury, returning to the Archangel only to leave and return to Aprilius One, then sneak in and release his friend from jail, and finally escape the ZAFT headquarters to a different colony. If there was one word to use regarding his energy level right now he would say exhausted. He'd slit one eye open momentarily but when he saw Yzak start the telltale path of pacing Dearka let him be. It was easier to just let the Duel pilot mull things over in his head for a while and when he was ready he would speak his mind.

After pacing for a good ten minutes Yzak remembered he was not at all alone. He glanced around and his blue eyes landed on his companion. The other boy was sprawled on the right side of the bed with his eyes closed and one hand resting gingerly on his chest. They had both abandoned their military outfits after landing the shuttle and before checking into the hotel so no one would suspect them. Quietly Yzak tiptoed over to Dearka and leaned over the other boy. His curly blonde hair was haloed around his head along with the white bandaged that was now a little red tinged on one side. The silver haired pilot reached out his hand and gently traced a line down the side of Dearka's face.

Just then Dearka's eyes popped open and he stared straight up at his friend. Yzak jumped back as if he had been burned and quickly sputtered, "I thought you were asleep! You must be exhausted, you idiot!"

"I am tired, but it's nice to feel you touch me. You so rarely do it."

Yzak felt his face flame up and cursed his pale complexion for a moment. Then he walked around to the other side of the bed and hopped on (wait why had they gotten a room with one double bed). He propped two pillows behind his back and shifted his shoulder so that it touched Dearka's own.

Dearka glanced up at him with confused and bleary eyes.

"Sleep now."

Dearka really needed no more prompting than that. He leaned his head slightly against Yzak's arm and when he didn't get screamed at or rebuffed; he snuggled in a little closer and let out a contented sigh. He could definitely sleep like this.

Yzak waited an impossibly long time and when Dearka's breathe evened out and he knew the other boy was truly asleep he leaned down and murmured against his forehead, "Thank you for coming to get me Dearka."

* * *

Yzak jolted awake and felt his white T-shirt plastered to his body. The pillow slipped from behind his head and plopped down on top of the blonde Coordinator's face next to him in the bed.

Dearka sat bolt upright from the light contact and glanced around wearily as his eyes tried to register any movement in the darkness, "What is it?"

"It's nothing," Yzak replied calmly, trying to play it cool so Dearka wouldn't realize what had really woken him from his slumber. "It's my fault the pillow slipped."

"Oh," Dearka said, and wiggled over so he could look the Duel pilot in the face. Then he noticed his friend's shaking hands. Suddenly it snapped into perspective for him, _a nightmare perhaps?_

"Sorry, go back to sleep."

Dearka moved his hand out and grabbed Yzak's shoulder with the intention of pulling him down with him, "You're soaking wet! Take that shirt off."

"What?" Yzak yelled incredulously.

"You'll catch a chill," Dearka reasoned while tugging the shirt up over the silver haired boy's head.

The Buster pilot tossed the shirt on the floor and then pulled Yzak back down on the bed, wrapping the sheet around him.

"What are you doing, stupid? I don't need to be coddled," Yzak scoffed.

"Isn't it okay to be spoiled by someone once in awhile?"

_Don't be so nice to me Dearka, I'm going to get the wrong idea,_ he thought desperately. In the end though he reluctantly let Dearka wrap his arms around him, so they were positioned face to face.

Once they were settled comfortably and Dearka didn't get punched in the face, he started to run his hands up and down Yzak's back in what he hoped to be a soothing motion. He did this for a minute or two and then his hand slipped slightly to the blue eyed man's side. When he wasn't rebuffed again, he kept his hand right at the groove of where hip met pants. Then (he had no idea what came over him) he boldly moved his hand to the front, trailing his fingers against a chiseled stomach.

And then finally a murmured, "What are you doing?"

"This war and being apart from you for these last couple of months has put things in perspective for me. You are the most important thing to me; you mean the most to me. Seeing you pulled away from the computer screen by those guards had my heart beating in fear and my hand clenching because I wanted to punch them in the face for being so rough with you. When you said you needed me, you Yzak who needs no one. I couldn't stop the tumble of emotions I guess," Dearka confessed in darkness.

And if that was not a confession then Yzak did not know what the meaning of the word could possibly be. What he did know in fact, was that Dearka had just expressed exactly what Yzak was feeling.

In one swift motion Yzak was out of his arms and Dearka thought that was going to be it, he was about to get pummeled until the silver haired boy's weight rematerialized across his hips.

Yzak straddled Dearka's slim waist and moved his head down to capture Dearka's lips in a kiss. The amethyst eyed Coordinator laid perfectly still for a moment, still a bit shocked before he opened his mouth and captured Yzak's tongue for a heated battle. Yzak moaned softly and let Dearka take the lead for the bruising kiss.

Dearka placed his hand behind Yzak's neck and yanked the boy down towards him so their chests hit and it created a delicious friction as Yzak's front slipped down against his own.

Yzak grabbed Dearka by the shirt and moved them so that they sat up and he gracelessly pulled at the blonde's shirt until it was gone. Then he moved down to the sleeping pants and pulled them off his partner in one fluid movement. Yzak had never been intimate with someone before but everything just seemed to fall into place and he instinctively knew what to do. He let Dearka remove his own sleeping bottoms until they were both completely naked.

Placing his hands on Yzak's hips, Dearka let himself tumble back down onto the bed, bringing the other man down with him. Skin rubbed against skin in the most tantalizingly wonderful places and Dearka let his hands roam the other's body. He moved the hands up over steely abs, an indented belly button and then over a pink nipple. Yzak let out a breathy little sound that piqued Dearka's interest so he ran over the spot again. Then he took both nipples in his thumb and forefinger and started to rub and pull at them.

Yzak arched up when both his nipples got latched onto by strong hands, in a pleasurable almost pained experience. He loved the way Dearka moved his hands everywhere, claiming all of Yzak's skin as his own. Shifting his head down, Dearka knew immediately what his silver haired partner wanted and captured the lips in a chaste almost sweet kiss.

Just after the kiss Dearka flipped them over so Yzak landed lightly on his back. He moved his hands down over those abs, just brushing the skin with his fingertips and smirked when Yzak squirmed at the tender contact. He grabbed Yzak in his left hand and gave him a slow pump, while he let his other hand wander towards the backside.

Yzak felt the roaming hand towards his butt and clenched up for a moment, then let out a long slow breath and released the tension as best he could. Dearka gave him another pump, this time a little harder and faster and he felt his breathing start to speed up.

For a moment Yzak tensed up and Dearka was nervous but then he felt the other Coordinator relax a bit and it was enough that Dearka could shimmy a finger inside. His own manhood throbbed and tingled but he ignored it as he continued on his partner. He worked at the front and the back in unison and by the time he added a third finger Yzak came all over his own stomach, groaning and wriggling.

Slitting an eye open Yzak watched as Dearka scraped up the cum off his stomach and coated it on his own throbbing member, while still scissoring the three fingers inside his bottom. Yzak shifted his legs open a little wider and Dearka met his eyes, eager at the invitation just offered.

Dearka shifted his fingers to the left slightly and Yzak cried out. Dearka glanced up and did it again.

"Dearka!" Yzak gasped and arched up again.

Dearka shifted up Yzak's body and claimed his mouth in a kiss, "Yzak, can I enter?"

Yzak squeezed his eyes shut further and nodded vigorously, "Do it."

He placed his pulsating member at Yzak's entrance and then pushed in, in one quick fluid motion.

Yzak cried out again and gritted his teeth. Well it hurt, though he had expected it to but it was still pretty painful. He took a couple a stuttering breaths and then wrapped his arms around Dearka's shoulders and moved his legs to incase the other's waist.

Dearka took the movement as a go ahead, so he pulled out and then pushed in again. He got a comfortable and steady rhythm going and once Yzak's winces started to turn into moans, he increased his speed. They continued on in that erotic fashion and after one extremely deep and fast thrust both men groaned and clutched at the other, spurting their seeds in ecstasy.

The purple eyed boy rolled off of his partner and took a deep breath to steady his pounding heartbeat, then pulled the silver haired boy to him and nuzzled in close. Yzak let himself be positioned comfortably at Dearka's side and then let himself start to drift off in an easier and rather contented sleep. No nightmares surfaced this time.

* * *

Yzak woke slowly to the sound of water running and subtly surveyed his body. He was sore, but that was to be expected and he stretched languidly in the bed to ease his muscles. The water shut off moments later and Dearka emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist and one about his shoulders.

"Morning," he said when he saw Yzak watching him and clicked the TV monitor on.

"Morning," the other responded neutrally.

"Sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a while."

They both looked at each other rather shyly for a moment, then Dearka gave him that always present smirk and replied almost cockily, "Well then we'll have to do that more often, won't we?"

It was said with a light and jesting tone but Yzak looked into the blonde's eyes and knew how serious the statement actually was. He opened his mouth to agree but just then the screen caught his eye and he looked past Dearka to see what was going on.

The TV channel blinked and a special announcement came on with a man standing on a podium, "To the people of the PLANTs let me formally introduce myself. My name is Gilbert Durandal and I have been elected as the new Chairman of the Supreme Council. I will take command of the ZAFT military and together with the help of you good people; we can finally create a world where the PLANTs and Earth can live in peace. Where Naturals and Coordinators can be in harmony with one another and we will finally have equal nations to be proud of."

Dearka glanced at Yzak who had shot up from his comfortable lounge on the bed and met his eyes wearily, "What now?"


End file.
